


Our Very Own Forever

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another Rumbelle poem and I wrote it about Season 4 finale. This is in Belle's POV and a companion piece to "In Our Last Moments", which was written in Rumple's POV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/PicMonkeyCollage_zpsukpvkd8p.png.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Very Own Forever

A/N: Hello All! Thank you for stopping by! So, this is another Rumbelle poem and I wrote this one about the Season 4 finale in Belle’s POV. A companion piece to this poem is “In Our Last Moments”, which was written in Rumpel’s POV. Thanks for reading and hope to read your thoughts.

**\---**

* * *

 

**"Our Very Own Forever"**

 

7/14/2015

9:14pm

 

For a second, I allowed my anger

For a moment, I could not see reason

There were no trust

There were too many secrets

 

For a moment, my emotions controlled me

What lied before me, I did not see

I could not understand

Until I saw him before me

Lying down in a cold hard floor

 

Fear took hold of me

I was immobile

For despite all that, he was still and always will be

My true love

My beloved husband

 

The lies fell

As the honesty hold the ugly truth

That the DEMON will end my beloved's life

And soon, he will no longer be

This evil entity would possess his body

The very one who held me so tightly

The very body who protected me above all things

 

I fear for what to come

Especially with the new darkness looming

Especially since the apprentice is dead

A dark swan will come

The savior will be no longer be

But as I watch my husband sleep, I pray that he will be okay

For despite all his misguided actions, he was still a man

He was mine and I was his

Forever

 

So much uncertainty loomed

As I still do not know how to awaken my beloved

He sleeps in this white barrier

Would true love's kiss break his sleep?

Or would he remain that way for all eternity?

 

I fear my thoughts to be true

Once more, my emotions cloud my judgments

But then again, with him

There was no reason

There was no clarity

For our love was never all that easy

For our love was never all that clear

But one thing remains

Our love for one another

Will be forever

No matter what the future will bring

And that is something I will hold dear

Until my very last breath I take

I will always love him

And I know he will love me

And that is our forever

\--- 

* * *

 

 

A/N: How did I do? Did you all like it? Please remember to check out “In Our Last Moments”, which I wrote in Rumple’s POV and the companion piece to this poem. Thanks again. - Kat


End file.
